Shin Sangoku Musou Blast
Shin Sangoku Musou Blast (真・三國無双ブラスト) is the third social game adaptation of the Dynasty Warriors series. It is free-to-play with micro-transactions available for orbs, which are used for the roulette for rare cards and other paid content. Music and sound effects are based on previous installments while visuals for the playable characters are from Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires. Services ended on March 23, 2016 for the Japanese version and June 22, 2016 for international users. Gameplay Before beginning the game, players must choose between four characters as their initial avatar: Zhang Liao, Zhao Yun, Guan Yinping, or Zhu Ran. Xiahouji serves as the player's navigator outside of battle while Shuijing helps cover the combat aspects of the game. The player is required to form a deck to complete various battles on a map. Team customization is limited to one slot for playable officers and three for supporting characters. Each battle depletes energy from the player avatar's energy gauge in order to start. An option of six random players can be chosen as partners and their support abilities can be set to healing or status buffs. There are four battle types offered, each with their own set of scenarios. Update 1.1.4 adds new difficulty settings for the first two. *'Battle Chapters (激闘篇)' - Focuses on major battles from the main titles (e.g. Battle of Hulao Gate). Narratives are kept short and simple. *'Legends (列伝)' - Features character-exclusive stories. Obtaining a playable officer unlocks their particular scenario. *'Special Chapters (篇特篇)' - Time-limited battles that routinely change; monthly events have special rules and gimmicks to hinder participants. Costs high amounts of energy, but yields numerous rewards and awakens maxed-out characters. *'Arena (闘技場)' - Consists of solo challenges offering unique rewards. Extra rounds are permitted by spending orbs. **'Team Brawl (対人軍団戦)' - Allows players to battle each other's team for points used in obtaining gold coins. The amount of points earned are determined by the opponent's rank and average team level. Participation is limited to 3 matches per day. **'1,000-Li March (対人千里行)' - Features a gauntlet of 10 rounds where equipment cards can be acquired. The difficulty level spikes as the player progresses while self-healing effects are nullified. Enemy officers are also given random buffs in higher tier areas. Participation is limited once per day. **'Extreme Battle (極限戦)' - Challenges players to defeat as many enemies as they can under 5 minutes to obtain Shuijing cards. The amount of cards received is based on the player's own KO tally. Participation is limited once per day. Battles themselves resemble Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle: the player's main objective is to use their team to attack the enemy while defending their main camp. The camp's destruction prematurely ends the battle in failure unless the player has enough lives to continue. Obstacles, hazardous weather conditions, and siege weapons are present in certain battles to inhibit every participant. Touch the screen to attack foes or lock on to any opposing general. Charge Attacks are performed by tapping the golden icon on the lower right side. Time the Charge Attack to the moment the player's character shines to unleash a stronger attack, or "Charge Blast". This attack has the innate ability of drawing in nearby enemies. New Charge Attacks can be learned via awakening, enabling players to chain Charge Blasts. A character's special ability or Musou can be unleashed by touching their portrait once it glows. The player can choose to unleash "Geki Musou Ranbu", a powerful team Musou that has the player character and an adjacent support character simultaneously use their Musou. Geki Musou Ranbu is a once-per-battle attack and should be used in dire situations. Charge Blasts and Musou have cooldown counters to avoid exploitation. The rewards for clearing a stage are divided into three ranks: common, rare, and very rare. High-quality prizes can be obtained by defeating an enemy officer in a specified manner: eliminating the target fast enough, finishing them off using a character's Musou, or causing their demise without using Musou attacks or skills. Later updates include a ranking system which hands out weekly rewards to players based on their overall performance in battle. The amount of points gained after winning is proportionate to the stage's own difficulty level. Those who can afford to fight more battles have a higher chance of obtaining better prizes. Daily Rewards= |-|Battle Rewards= |-|Team Brawl Rewards= |-|Extreme Battle Rewards= As of October 27th, 2014, players can purchase expendable items in the menu using meat buns and orbs as payment. Players can earn new character cards in battle or through the gacha roulette. Using tickets to earn them may yield super rare cards instead; a different set of them are acquired through golden tickets earned in special events. They can be strengthened by sacrificing other cards; doing so unlocks their special abilities after fulfilling the unlock requirements. Cards are restricted by capacity points based on their rarity. Related Media Pre-registration was made available throughout July. Players who did it received serial codes for Xushi and Sun Yi; my GAMECITY members additionally received Shuijing. Visit the Koei-Tecmo booth at Tokyo Game Show 2014 to receive a Wei Xiahouji serial code. Players could have voted for the SR promotion of any character who debuted in Blast. The poll was held from September 22 to October 1, 2014. Another shorter poll was presented to NicoNico users during the Tokyo Game Show 2015 Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary stream. Blast hosted collaboration events and a limited time gacha for SR collaboration characters with the following Koei IPs: Quiz Battle Toukiden (Horō and Sōma) and Bladestorm: Nightmare (both versions of Joan of Arc). Third party collaborations so far include Sangokushi Royale, Nights of Azure (Arnice), and Atelier Quest Board. Gallery QBTKD Collaboration (DWB).png|Quiz Battle Toukiden collaboration notice QBTKD Collaboration 2 (DWB).png|Quiz Battle Toukiden second collaboration notice BSN Collaboration (DWB).png|Bladestorm Nightmare collaboration notice External Links *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter page *Official Chinese website *Japanese wiki *Official gameplay teaser, Official commercial Category:Games